Neglected Birthday
by Akirawr
Summary: -Nar/Kag Oneshot!- It is Halloween and also Naraku’s birthday. However, everyone is too busy celebrating Halloween to remember his birthday except for one stormy grey eyed girl.


**An Inuyasha One-shot**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Devil's birthday**

_**Naraku/Kagome Higurashi**_

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Inuyasha Characters!! **

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! This is a Halloween special cum my birthday surprise for you guys XD… Yup! My birthday is on Halloween! So here you go, Halloween surprise! Please bear my grammatical errors… **

**Summary: It is Halloween and also Naraku's birthday. However, everyone is too busy celebrating Halloween to remember his birthday except for one stormy grey eyed girl. Everyone is 18 years old except for Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippou, Kagura, Kohaku and Kanna and in Modern Era. **

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Neglected birthday—**

_Halloween…_

He hated that day since he was seven years old. Halloween is the day when children go trick or treating for candy. Yes, he does celebrate it but somehow in the midst of preparing for Halloween, his parents always forget that it was his birthday. It was as if his parents had forgotten he even exists. The only thing that made sure that thought was false was that they managed to acknowledge him when he comes home from school everyday. He had gotten tired hoping and praying that they would at least remember his birthday. He had grown out of it but even he knew that he is still wishing that someone would at least remember his birthday and wish him a 'Happy birthday'. He did not care if he does not get a present but all he needed was to know that someone remembered.

This year was the same…

He stared boredly at the merry people decorating their houses with pumpkins and bright lights. Some were shopping for ingredients for homemade sweets and other kinds of candy. He was sitting on a lonesome bench in the park situated in the middle of the small town. The large oak trees behind him casted a shadow which totally covered him. He had his elbow propped against a knee and his head rested on his hand. His long wavy, black hair tumbled from his shoulders and his bang fell onto his face. His maroon eyes stared at the houses which were brightly lit with lights. His gaze then slowly drifted to his house. His house was had black walls but had a bright mahogany roof. There was a large plastic pumpkin lantern on his front yard; some pumpkins with scary carved faces decorated the front gate. The door had a gargoyle face knocker. He could see his mother, Kagura, busy instructing his younger siblings to hang up the lights.

His eyes narrowed at the sight. Everyone was so oblivious to the fact that tomorrow was 31st October was his damn birthday. He was turning 18 tomorrow and no one cared! The teenager merely let out a growl. He then wrapped his demin jacket around him tighter. He was wearing a thinner shirt in it which jeans. He was wearing sneakers which completed his looks. His attention then drifted to the excited children who were adorning their costumes for tomorrow. Witches, demons, samurais and even fairies littered the whole neighbourhood. He had grown out of the festive mood. He would probably just go to some pub to relax or stay at his favourite spot and that is under these oak trees.

"Why are you here?" a female voice reached his ears. He was shocked at the sudden question and turned towards the source. There stood a girl about his age. She had long onyx hair which tumbled down her back. Her eyes were a curious stormy grey colour which looked at him warmly. A small smile decorated her features together with a small flush on her face. She was wearing a grey turtleneck shirt and black knee length skirt. She was holding a paper bag full of grocery with large lollipops poking out of the bag. The man just looked at her with blank eyes. She probably just happened to pass by and would leave him alone like the rest. But somehow he was wrong. The woman sat beside him and placed the bag of grocery beside her. She sat so close that their elbows were brushing against the other. The woman looked wistfully at the scene before here while the man beside her hated the whole thing. "

"You haven't answered my question, Naraku-kun," the woman stated. The man beside her, Naraku Hayabusa, merely looked at her briefly before gazing back at the children running around in their costumes. The woman followed his gaze and smiled at the sight.

"Are you going trick or treating this year? I've never seen you doing so for years," the woman said as she propped her elbow on her knee and placed her chin on her hand. Naraku looked at her with blank eyes once more. He was not in the mood to talk about it. But it seems that the woman will not leave until he tells her something. The woman looked at Naraku and pouted.

"Mou… You are not responding to me Naraku-kun!" she whined slightly, realizing that she had been talking to herself. Naraku merely shook his head and stare at the townsfolk once more. He really did not want to be bothered right now. He was feeling very down and she was trying her hardest to annoy him. What a bother! The woman then sighed and looked up at the night sky. The full moon hung beautifully in the night sky. It looked really pretty and the moonlight spilled onto her features giving her that angelic look. Naraku looked at her with his red eyes. She seemed innocent for a girl his age. Usually, girls his age are really rowdy. But this girl was different. She had that innocent air around her.

"Why are you so down this time of year? I always see you sitting here alone for the past few years' right about this time," the woman said. Naraku's eyes widened. This girl had been looking at him and noting his every move for years? Somehow it felt good even though it was slightly freaky. Finally, Naraku decided to give up. There was no stopping her until she gets answers.

"I just hate Halloween, Higurashi-san," Naraku said, his voice cold and chipped with ice. The woman, Kagome Higurashi, looked at him, her stormy grey eyes holding shock. What? She was not expecting him to reply her? Then the shock disappeared only to be replaced with care. A smiled stretched on her lips as she giggled slightly.

"Why so, Naraku-kun? And please, call me Kagome," Kagome said. Naraku looked at her boredly. Should he tell?

"Because… Tomorrow is my birthday and it seems that my family kinda forgotten it…For 11 years straight," Naraku answered. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. He knew it. She did not know his birthday was tomorrow even though they had been in the same class since… ever! Why should he care anyways? Nobody cared about it at all. Then a warm smile replaced the look of shock once more.

"Oh I see… Well… I have to go and get these to my mother. I will see you tomorrow, okay? And please come to my house for trick or treat. Wear a costume too! I'm going to be a priestess!" Kagome giggled as she stood up. She then carried her grocery bag and started to skip away but then she stopped. She then back tracked once more and stood in front of Naraku. She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Smile," Kagome said before skipping away. Naraku brought a hand to touch the spot where she kissed him. He looked at her retreating figure and finally he felt as if someone cared. She cared.

**-X-**

_Halloween…_

The day has come. In the morning, everyone was still putting up the finishing touches to their decoration. Naraku went out of his house very early in the morning. He did not want to be reminded that his birthday was forgotten for another year. He had finally turned 18 but no one really cared. His thoughts went back to the girl who had visited him yesterday. Should he go to her house? Well… She was probably just giving him false hope. Thus he jammed his fingers into his jeans' pockets and walked towards the park. He manoeuvred through bustling people and went towards his secret spot underneath the oak trees. He sat on the bench and leaned against the bench. He looked up at the bare branches of the trees. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He was torn between going to Kagome's house or not. His thought stretched till evening. The lights on the houses were lit and the pumpkins were glowing due to candles. Naraku opened his eyes. It was time. He then stood up and walked back to his house. He will probably just lock himself in his room and ignore the excited squeals of children. He was walking towards his house when a child bumped onto him. Naraku stopped as the child crashed right into his abdomen. Naraku placed his arms around the kid to make sure she did not fall.

Naraku looked down. The girl had long onyx hair with two small pigtails on her head. Her eyes were a deep brown which held a child's innocence. Naraku recognized this girl anywhere. He looked up and saw the two InuTaisho brothers. One of them was taller with more refined features. His hair was silver in colour and reached his bottom. The man was wearing a white kimono and armour on his left side. A boa was hung on his right shoulder. Two swords were hung on his waist. His eyes were intense amber in colour and two magenta stripes decorated his face. He had two elven ears which made him looked like a Youkai. His brother was a bit shorter than him. His eyes were more of relaxed amber and his silver hair merely reached his waist. He was waering a red kimono with red pants. He had a white undershirt on and a sword was hung on his waist. Also there were two dog ears on his head.

"Rin…Come here," The older brother said. The girl, Rin, let go of Naraku and ran to him.

"I am sorry, Sesshomaru-niisan," Rin said. The older brother, Sesshomaru InuTaisho, merely nodded and carried the girl. He placed Rin on his boa and glance at Naraku. His younger brother did so too.

"Aren't you going to wear a costume Naraku?" the younger brother asked. Naraku merely shook his head.

"I am not going to celebrate Halloween, Inuyasha," Naraku said as he walked pass the two brothers. He intends to go home and sleep through the night. The younger brother, Inuyasha InuTaisho, merely shrugged and followed his brother. He stopped and looked at Naraku from his shoulder.

"But… Kagome told me that she had asked you over. She said that she will be waiting for you till you come," Inuyasha said before leaving. Naraku stopped walking. Kagome will be waiting for him? Even if he does not come? He merely shook his head and walked towards his home. He went in and slammed the door shut. He was not going to that girl's house no matter what they do to him.

**-X-**

There he was, on his bed, staring at the clock which showed 10.50 pm. Most of the children had returned home and the excited shrieks of 'Trick or Treat!' had died down. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying his best to fall asleep. His thought went back to Kagome who was probably waiting for him. Or not… Naraku sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep but every time he tried, Kagome's face came into his mind. With a frustrated groan, he got out of bed and stalked to his closet. He opened the closet and looked at the Halloween costume his mother made for him this year. It was a dark coloured kimono, dark purple and black. Its pants were a dark violet and it looked really evil looking. Naraku did not care. He fished it out of the closet and stripped. He wore the costume and grabbed a nearby comb. He combed his hair slowly, tidying up his waist length wavy hair. He then threw open his bedroom door and walked out of the room. His mother saw him and called out to him.

"Where are you going, Naraku?" his mother asked. Naraku stopped at the front door and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Last house for trick or treating…" Naraku answered easily before going out of the house, leaving his mother in shock. He walked towards the now rather empty pathways and towards Kagome's house. Her house was beautifully decorated. Her house had dark red walls with a beautiful brown roof. Her front yard was filled with pumpkins with carved faces and other creepy crawlies. He walked up to the front porch and raised his hand. He hesitated before knocking on the door. He heard a soft 'I'm coming!' and the clicking of the lock. She opened and Naraku's eyes widened. She was wearing a white haori and red pants. Her hair was tied with a white ribbon.

"Trick or treat…" Naraku said. Kagome smiled bashfully at him and dragged him into the house.

"I have been waiting for you from just now! My family aren't at home now so…" she trailed off as she brought him to the living room. His eyes widened. There was a large banner saying 'Happy 18th Birthday Naraku!!' and balloons everywhere. There was a birthday cake on the coffee table and two boxes of pizza. Naraku was dumbstruck. She had went through all that trouble to do this for him? Kagome smiled as she pushed Naraku to the couch, making him sit there facing the cake blankly. The cake was shaped as a pumpkin with a two candles on it. One of the candles was in the shape of a '1' while the other '8'. Kagome then sat beside him and gave him the knife and she sang the birthday song for him. Naraku felt touched. No one had done such a thing for him and even though there was only two people in this party, he was satisfied that someone had cared enough to wish him a 'Happy birthday'. He then cut the cake after she finished singing and the two of them ate some cake. While eating, Kagome remembered something. She bent down and reached under the couch and pulled out a large box. It was wrapped in shiny paper and a big bow on the top. Kagome smiled and gave it to him.

"Here you go! I've wanted to give you this for ages now but I could not find you during Halloween for the past 10 years. So… I guess it has compiled to that much," Kagome said cheekily. Naraku took the box and opened it slowly. In it were 10 different gifts. He looked at Kagome in assurance and she nodded. She excused herself as she needed to go to the washroom. He pulled out what seems to be the newest gift. It was a small teddy bear the size of his palm. It was grey in colour with beady black eyes. It was really soft to the touch. Naraku placed the bear on his lap and pulled out the next one. This time it was a small statue of a woman and a demon. The woman had long hair and her eyes were closed. He was wearing some kind of armour and there was a large demon's mouth beside her and it looks as if the demon was about to before her. And on the top of the statue, a small round object hovered above the two. Naraku widened. He knew who this was. It was a statue of Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon no Tama. He placed the statue carefully beside him on the couch and took out the next gift.

This time it was a replica of the Shikon no Tama with sacred beads around the necklace. He looked at it in awe. He had never seen a replica of it so close. He knew that such precise replica is really hard to find. He then placed the necklace on his bear and reached into the box and pulled out another statue. This time he wanted to burst out into laughter. In his hand was a statue of a man and it was about 19 inches long. The man had long wavy hair and his eyes were really scary looking. It has spiky armour on his back and also some scary looking outfit. Naraku laughed softly as he remembered that this man was from the Feudal Era history as well. This man was the evil Naraku. He placed the statue beside the Midoriko statue. He then took out his fifth present. His eyes widened. It was a picture frame. The yellowish colour on the photograph showed that it was probably the oldest present from Kagome. There on it was a picture of him and her when they were only 8. Kagome had a large smile on her face and was on hi back. He too had a large smile on his face as he held on to Kagome's hands.

He traced a finger on the photograph. He missed the old times when he and Kagome would hang out together no matter what. But it seems that his happiness had grown out of him the same way the pain of not having a birthday did. He then placed the frame on his lap together with the bear and the Shikon. He then pulled out a roll of paper. He then opened it slowly and his eyes widened. It was a portrait. Of him! He vaguely remembered Kagome sitting under a tree, sritching at a piece a paper, occasionally looking up at him. The portrait was really accurate; showing his very cold red eyes and his frown which he wore everyday in school. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He was really touched by all of her presents so far. He then re-rolled the portrait and placed it on his side. He then pulled out his seventh present. Now it was a small locket in the shape of a heart. He opened it and saw that there were two empty places. He wondered if he should put a picture in it. He shrugged it off for now and placed it at his side.

He then placed his hand into the box and found out that it was almost empty. He then counted the presents which lay on his side and lap. There were seven of them. He then pulled out one more plush toy and sweat dropped. It was a very cute replica of Kagome. He laughed at what was running through her head when she thought of giving this to him. He then placed it on his lap and pulled out his ninth present. It was another frame. Now it was a group shot of their circle of friends. Kagome had dragged him into the picture by the tight grip she had on him and that fake smile on her face. He then reached out for his tenth present. It was at the bottom of the box and he found out that it was a card. He looked at the front and saw a chibi drawing of him and Kagome sitting under those oak trees. He opened the card gingerly and started reading.

'_31__st__ October 2002_'

Naraku blinked. The card was made six years ago.

'_Hello Naraku-kun. I don't know when or where I might give you this because I have yet to see you on Halloween for up to 5 years now. It made it really hard for me to give you all these gifts which I have made and bought for you. For all I know I might be giving you this 5 to 6 years later. Anyways, I have noticed that you always appear down on the eve of Halloween. I have a feeling it has to do with your birthday. You may think that everyone has forgotten about it. But I haven't. I always waited eagerly for your birthday to give you your present. Also I wanted to tell you that I have this huge crush on you for ages now. I know it was really obvious but I really wanted to tell you that. So I hope that you smile always because a smile suits you more than that frown you always wear in school._

_Your Once Best Friend,_

_Kagome Higurashi'_

Naraku's eyes were wide by the time he finished reading it. He re-read the whole card again and again. He did not believe his eyes. Kagome had a crush on him? The coldest kid in school? Well it was not obvious to him. He had been her best friend for ages but then the hatred of not having a birthday broke it. He regretted it. He then saw Kagome coming with two glass of coke. She smiled at him and placed the glasses on the coffee table. She then sat beside him, careful on the presents on his side. Naraku had placed the card back into the box and proceeded in putting the rest back.

"So are you happy?" Kagome asked. Naraku nodded slowly, deep in thought. Kagome then laughed lightly beside him.

"I have yet to give you your present for his year," Kagome said as she looked at him packing up his presents. He looked at her confused then realized that he only had 10 presents when this was his 11th year hating Halloween. He continued to look at her as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. She then whispered.

"Happy Birthday," Kagome said as she pulled back. Naraku was shocked. His mind was processing what the card said and what he really felt. Yes, he was her best friend. Yes, he felt something for her once. But does she love him? Does he really love her? Yes! He did! And he did not want it to end at all. He panicked slightly when he saw her made the motion to stand up. Thus he did the first thing which came into his head.

Naraku placed the box on the table quickly and pulled her back. She stumbled and fell onto his lap. She looked up at him confused. Naraku then crashed his lips onto hers. Kagome's eyes widened when he did so. Soon, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Their eyes were closed as they continued. Naraku licked her bottom lip for entrance. Kagome slowly parted her lips in acceptance. His tongue slipped into her mouth. They fought against one another and soon enough they broke, panting. Kagome looked at him with eyes filled with confusion, shock and love. Naraku hugged her tightly.

"I want you for my birthday present…" He muttered. Kagome's eyes widened. Naraku felt tears on his shoulder. He then pulled her away from him. He saw that she was crying. That confirmed his greatest fear. She did not love him anymore. He was about to push her away when he heard giggles coming out of Kagome's lips. She then hugged him suddenly and laughed.

"Sure!" Kagome said as she pulled away from him for a while. She smiled at him bashfully and Naraku felt as if it was the best birthday he had for ages. He then placed his forehead on her and closed his eyes.

"Thank you Kagome… For this…And for you," Naraku said. Kagome smiled at him and closed her eyes well.

"Hope you cherish this year's present forever," Kagome mumbled. Naraku smiled softly.

"I will…"

**-X-**

**--End of Neglected birthday—**

**Hooray! I have done it! A Nar/Kag one shot because I felt horrible of deleting from what seems to be Untouchable. Since Halloween is here, I thought it was the best day for Nar/Kag!! So yea! Have fun and review. I will post up more of my one shot if I have the time. Also… Naraku shares the same birthday as me!!! (Glomps Naraku) … Okay… Please read! Reviews are deeply appreciated. And… Have a Happy Halloween Everyone!!**

**Also check out 'So Sweet'!! A Sess/Nar/Inu/Kag…. Fanfiction!**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a girl who is finding a job. Inuyasha is a two faced waiter in 'So Sweet' café, a jerk sometimes, a softie at other times. Naraku is also a waiter in the café, only, he hardly talks. Sesshomaru is also a waiter but he has the habit of having tea breaks anytime he wants. When Kagome lands the position of the first ever waitress in the café, she turns the tables in the café, from peaceful to chaotic and bursting with love confessions. But in the end, will it be Naraku, Inuyasha or Sesshomaru who will claim her heart? **

**Have a good day!--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


End file.
